Jess and Becky's Big Day
by myKPS
Summary: This episode focuses on Jess and Becky's BIG DAY. Neither of them understands exactly what their BIG DAY is, and the problem increases, until finally, their BIG DAY arrives.
1. Big Day Saturday?

It was a day like any other. Jess woke up to a house of buzzling and cheery people and a slightly irregular "Good morning Daddy!" from each of his sons. He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, where he was sure Danny had made one of his delicious homemade and very healthy breakfasts. The whole house was seated at the table, each devouring their own stack of Fat Free pancakes, deep in conversation.

"Morning!" Jess called towards the kitchen as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning!" Everyone replied back cheerily.

Jess took a seat next to Becky, his loving and beautiful wife, and helped himself to a stack of pancakes and some eggs.

"These look great Danny!" he complemented.

"What can I say? I've been making these pancakes for almost 2 years now!" Danny flattered himself.

They all looked at him and rolled their eyes, even Comet, the dog.

"Well, I'm late," Danny said as he excused himself from the table, "I have a big meeting with the band that I've booked for the SMASH CLUB this weekend. They want to see the club first and get a feel for what kind of songs they should play." Danny chuckled to himself lightly.

"Which band is it Uncle Jesse?" Michelle curiously asked, very interested.

"Michelle, you know the band is always a surprise for you guys. You'll know this weekend." Jesse replied bluntly, disappointing Michelle.

Jess ran out the kitchen door into the family room to put on his shoes and jacket. Becky ran after him.

"Oh, honey, before you go. I just wanted to remind you about our big day on Saturday. I knew you might plan something and our day would be ruined."

Jesse had a puzzled look on his face.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Becky inquired.

"Of course not, shoo, forget about our big day? Me?" Jess tried not to look to obvious.

"Ok, great, then I will see you tonight! Bye honey!" Becky called as she returned to the kitchen.

Danny sat on the couch for a few minutes afterwards, trying to remember what the big day that they had planned was. Meanwhile, DJ came downstairs, ready for school.


	2. Jess Gets Jipped

"Hey, Uncle Jess!" she called towards him.

"Hey, DJ." Jess replied.

DJ sat down next to him on the couch and started a conversation.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Aunt Becky." she piped.

"Ya…" Jesse replied.

"You don't even know what the big day is, do you?" DJ asked teasingly.

"No…….." Jess replied sadly, "hey, do you know what the big day is?" Jess asked DJ with a sprint of hope and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry Uncle Jess, no idea." DJ replied equally as sad.

Jess got up and started tracing around the room.

"Not her birthday, not our anniversary,……." Jess started listing the possibilities.

"Hey, I have an idea. I could ask Aunt Becky for you Uncle Jess!" DJ suggested.

"Would you? Oh, that's a great idea DJ!" Jess quickly agreed.

Jess started to walk back upstairs, thinking to himself.

"Hey, Uncle Jess! The price isn't easy. I get you information, you talk to dad about raising my allowance. Deal?" DJ negociated.

"Kids these days! Fine, deal." Jess agreed, yet again.

That night, after school and right before dinner, DJ caught Aunt Becky in her bedroom. Finally, alone.

"Aunt Becky," she called as she entered their room, "can I ask you something?"

Turns out, Becky was on the phone.

"Could we talk later DJ?" Becky suggested.

"Um, ok, quick question though," DJ decided to just confront her directly about it, "you know that big day on Saturday with you and Uncle Jesse? Well, what is it?"

"You know, ask your Uncle Jesse, he can tell you all about it." Becky replied and quickly returned to her telephone conversation.

"Ok!" DJ piped and returned to Uncle Jesse down in the living room, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"So, did you get an answer? Come on, what is the big day?" Jess was practically strangeling the answer out of her.

"She said, to ask you, and you could tell me all about it," DJ replied happily, "I'm gonna need that raise in my allowance now. Have you talked to Dad yet?" she asked smiling widely.

"That's all you got out of her!" Jess boomed.

"Hey, I said I would ask her and get information. I never guarantee an answer!" DJ replied.


	3. Bread Box Lets Out the Secret

The next day……

"Hey, what's that Uncle Jess?" DJ asked walking into the kitchen.

"A present for your Aunt Becky. Our big day is this Saturday!" Jess replied.

"Oh……what did you get her?" DJ inquired.

"That's a secret!" Jess replied again mysteriously. "Now, I just have to hide it……ah! The bread box! Becky is on that new low carbs diet, she'll never look there!"

"So, what's your plan for this Big Day thing? I thought you said you didn't know what it was?" DJ asked again.

"Well, I decided I will take my present first, and after I read the card, I'll say Happy-whatever and give her mine." Jess replied intelligently as he walked back upstairs.

Just then, Becky walks in and looks towards the bread box.

"Ah! I have been craving for that low carb bread all day!" Becky announced as she opened up the box. "What is this?" she asked in DJ's direction.

"That, that's um….." DJ tried to look for a good excuse. She sighed. "It's Uncle Jesse's present for you for this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Becky asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ya, your big day!" DJ replied smiling.

Becky looked confused and disappointed at the same time.

"Aunt Becky, you don't know what the Big Day is, do you?" DJ asked teasingly.

"No, I have to admit I don't." Becky replied sadly.

"Well, I could ask him for you if you want!" DJ suggested.

"Would you do that for me?" Becky inquired teasingly.

"Aunt Becky, I would do anything for YOU." DJ replied smiling.

They hugged and Becky started to walk towards the door.

"And for a raise in my allowance!" DJ announced quickly.

Becky turned and looked back with a snicker on her face.

"You get information, and I will talk to your father." She agreed.


End file.
